Bonds Severed, Strength Tested, Darkness Rising
by Puppy-Sama InuYasha
Summary: It hasn't been long since the defeat of Asura. Repairs were made, and everyone was just trying to relax, settle down, and get back into the old feel of Shibusen. Of course, peace NEVER lasts long for our dear old friends at Shibusen, now does it? And, as the Little Devil's ambition grows stronger, the partners hold a secret that could be the defeat of Shibusen.
1. A Change in Wind

**A/N: This is somewhat of a continuation of the ANIME. I haven't read the manga yet, so, I can't really write anything on that. I'M WORKING ON READING THE MANGA, SO CALM THE HECK DOWN.**

**Also, regarding Crona's gender in this fic, since nobody really knows what it is, I want to consider Crona a girl, but JUST FOR THIS FANFIC. I like to consider Crona either way.**

**Anyways, there were a lot of subjects the anime forgot to touch, and I just want to see what unfolds for the new Kishin/Afreet, seeing as Asura has said that another will rise up. Believe me, you guys are in for a surprise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE COMPANIES AFFILIATED WITH IT. I AM SIMPLY WRITING THIS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES, AND IN NO WAY AM I TRYING TO EARN PROFIT.**

* * *

A blonde-haired girl poked at what supposed to be food on her plate with her spoon. It was steaming, it was made from edible ingredients, so she had no idea how it looked so... Sloppy. "Er, thanks for handling dinner for us tonight, Crona," she chuckled nervously, scooping a bit of whatever the stuff was onto her fork. The pinkette sitting next to her smiled slightly, giving a silent thanks, not really knowing what to say. A boy with bright white hair looked at the stuff on his plate, debating on its edibility. He scooped up some of the stuff with his spoon, and let it slide and plop back down to the rest of the mass. His red eyes narrowed at the slop on his plate. "You sure this is- OW!" The blonde girl glared at him with her olive eyes, shaking her head. She didn't want Crona's feelings to be hurt, so he decided to ram her foot into the boy's leg with much force before he could say anything offensive.

A black mass peaked out of the back of the shy girl who had cooked this "lovely" meal for them. It was a rather small humanoid thing, its body looking like a buff animal balloon. It was complete with these puffy button-like eyes, and a squeaky little voice. "Ehh? What is that disgusting smell?" He looked at the shy girl, lowering himself a bit so he could properly yell in her ear. "Ha, is that smell you, buttwipe?" He lowered his head to the grey slop on her plate, grabbing it for himself, ready to shove the contents into his already-opened mouth.

"N-no! Don't!" Crona tried her best to raise her voice at the little bully-balloon boy, but her shy nature didn't really allow her to yell that often.

"What're you gonna do 'bout it?" The black mass stuck its tongue out at the girl, and then shoved the contents of the plate into his huge mouth without a second thought. "Uck, what is that crap? I gotta hurl!"

He saw the disappointed face of the shy, petite girl, and started laughing. " 'Course, the little buttwipe made this!" If Maka could shoot lasers out of her eyes when glaring, the little bully-balloon, Ragnarok, would've been dead a few seconds ago. "I'm sure it's not that bad, Crona!" She put a hand on the girl's shoulder for a few seconds, and then looked down on her plate with almost a look of determination. She scooped up a small bit onto her spoon, and put it in her mouth. It took all of her willpower just to not look disgusted as her throat wouldn't allow the slop to travel down it. Soul found this hilarious, and almost started laughing, but restrained himself from doing so out of fear for earning a Lethal Makachop (a deadly move used by Maka, involving a hardcover book against the head). The pigtailed girl found it within herself to swallow. She gave a nervous smile, and a chuckle. "You don't HAVE to cook for us, Crona, I mean, I enjoy cooking, heh!"

"Unless it's my night to cook," Soul uttered under his breath, earning another kick from the girl who can hear anything.

* * *

"Hiya~!" A black, tall form with hands the size of tables and a cartoony skull mask hopped a bit, greeting the boy standing in front of him. The boy was dressed quite well, in a black suit, thick white lines placed symmetrically on the shoulders and down the neckline. His neatly-combed black hair had three, thick white stripes on the left side. Two girls were standing with them. Both in (somewhat) matching outfits, one was short and laughing for no apparent reason, her gleeful blue eyes looking around the white field of clouds, and the taller one was consumed with checking her polished nails, making sure they were 100% chip-free like the bottle advertised.

"Father," the boy looked at the masked figure, speaking in his usual calm voice, "why did you call us up here?"

"Ah, yes, it seems the detective work is back on for you!" the masked one said rather quickly.

"What?"

"Would you like some tea, Kiddo?" the ridiculous Shinigami asked loudly, sitting at a table and holding a cup of tea that seemed to have come from thin air (it's probably from the same place Maka keeps her book).

"Don't change the subject!"

"But, this tea is very good~!"

"Father!"

"Alright, alright, fine." He threw the cup behind him, and the oh-so-magical table seemed to just suddenly vanish. "Activity for those who steal human souls has been higher than usual."

"Then assign more missions. I don't see how I would have to-"

"Ah, but, the activity has been clustered around the Sahara. Where I assigned you to find the Magic Tool in the runaway train. An unusually high number of Kishin eggs have been found there."

The boy's eyes widened slightly. Hadn't the crisis with Eibon already been solved? It had to have been something else, then. There's no way there was a Magic Tool there, it wasn't even there when he was ON the train. "I'll head out now, Father. Patty, Liz," he looked at the two girls standing behind him, "Let's go."

"Would you like some tea, first?" the Shinigami asked annoyingly, the magic-table-from-the-void in front of him again.

"Enough with the tea, already!"

* * *

"Tsubaki. Chained scythe mode," a quiet voice said from in the shadows. As the blue-haired boy crouched down to conceal himself, the raven-haired girl next to him glowed, her form transforming into two blades, connected together with a chain. He gripped the handles of the blades, shifting himself so he could be ready to charge at his opponent; a ghastly looking spindly _thing_ that was crouching over a human corpse. It greatly resembled a large spider. If that weren't bad enough, it had a hairy human torso.

_WHOOSH! SHK! SHK! SPLORCH!_ Within seconds, the blue-haired boy was standing triumphantly by the confused spider-man. It blinked at him, looking at the disgusting slime that now coated the boy's blades. Spiderbreath let out an ear piercing shriek as it bled and burst, leaving a ball of red light in its place. No, Spiderbreath didn't self destruct, you just don't understand one thing; the boy, yeah the triumphant one, hacked it to bits with amazing speed, and it took the dumb arachnid a few seconds to react. The blades shimmered, its form changing back to a human one. She walked with light feet, over to the slime-stained ground where the red, glowy thing was. She picked it up, smiling at the boy. "We got our first Kishin egg of the year, Blackstar!" She swiftly put the glob in her mouth, taking a while to chew it. The boy started laughing. "He was no match for my greatness! I bet I didn't even have to slice at him! Just looking at my Godliness would'a paralyzed him with fear!" Tsubaki sighed, a smile still on her lips. "Let's go back."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know, not that good of a chapter to start with, but, I wanted to give the partners each just a little intro. I know, the grammar sucks, but I rushed. xP**

**SO, tell me what you think, if you want, quote stuff, and you can send me suggestions via PM.**

**~PUPPY-SAMA OUT!**


	2. The Devil's News

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in forever! Why would that be? Oh, for the LACK OF REVIEWS, of course~! Guys, look, I can't tell if you actually -like- my writing unless you actually review. ACTUALLY. REVIEW. If I don't know that people like my writing, I lose inspiration. On another note, I am almost finished with the manga, and will be writing something based off the storyline in the manga in another fic. For now, you have to deal with the short knowledge that is the anime. I already clarified I didn't want to include the Maka-is-weapon-and-meister thing. In fact, I was thinking of replacing it with.. Well.. **

**(SPOILER ALERT)**

_**The Black Blood.**_

**Now, if you want to yell about this being unlikely, just rather stupid, and making Maka a sue because of it, go to the second Author's Note to get my information on this, but beware, I was going to explain it all in later chapters. But, I don't wanna lose readers. So, if you want, spoil yourself and read my amazing theory.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater. The original manga and concept belongs to Atsushi Okhubo, and the American dub and distribution of the Soul Eater anime belongs to FUNimation (although, I watched the subs, hehe~!)**

* * *

Darkness was all that surrounded the small girl. There was no ground beneath her feet, there was no wind to push her hair. This feeling… is _nothingness_. Through her unopened eyes that felt glued shut, she knew that only darkness lie ahead. _Can I…. Open my eyes?_ Her thoughts rang aloud. But, this voice was different. A voice was emitting from her _soul_, and not her _brain_. Her dark leaf-green eyes opened, and her fears were confirmed. _I'm… I'm nowhere. I'm within nothingness. _She looked to her illuminated arms. How can she see light? It was pitch black. Or… was it? Her feet _were_ on ground, though it felt as if she were floating just seconds before. Warm, yellow light seemed to appear behind her, and the girl's skin was no longer bare. She turned to the light source to see that the warm glow came from a doorway. And in that doorway, stood a short, odd silhouette. Horns seemed to sprout from its head, and odd, elvish ears were along on the side of that misshapen skull of his. His low, droning, but somewhat soothing voice echoed along the darkness around the girl as he said, "Miss Albarn… I believe it's time we had a proper chat."

She stepped closer to the soft light, though she knew what horror would await beyond that door. She just wanted to get out of the darkness. And through that door she stepped, black heels clicking on checkered tile. As she stepped out further, beyond the red velvety curtains that blocked the darkened room beyond, she scanned the still familiar room. The room was lavish and posh, red velvet decorating the black walls of the large space. A phonograph sat in the corner of the red-adorned room, a single tune playing over and over from the scratched record that skipped, trying to spin below the needle. A wooden chair with dark, plush cushions stood out from the decor of the room, sitting near the brass candle-holders that held a wax stick, blue flames sitting atop the wicks. The girl watched the blue flames dance, and noticed that when the record skipped, the flames seemed to jump slightly. It was if the music controlled them. Her gaze then moved to the piano that sat within the right side of the room. It was a beautiful, black piano, its coat still glossy, as if it were brand-new. But, something seemed missing from there. She expected something that was just… gone. She expected _him_ to be there, but she saw no white shock of hair, no pinstripe suit, no dark crimson eyes, just… nothing.

Something snapped within her heart, giving off a slight, dull pain, though she knew it wasn't real. She was here. Alone. But, that pang within her feelings soon got snuffed by the overwhelming sense of dread and suspicion that flooded her chest. _Why am I the only one here?_ Her breathing was constricted as she felt the prickly feeling that was a stare on her back. A low, rumbling chuckle shattered through any hope she had left that this was all okay. "You are my host, young Miss Albarn. Now, why don't we have that chat?"

* * *

Dread, guilt, and confusion swirled around in the boy's head with the delicacy of a tornado ripping straight through a neighborhood. All he could do was look at the broken form that was his meister, laying on the cushy, white-sheeted, infirmary bed. This was the third fight in a row that they had lost. And this one got bloody. It seemed that almost everything they fought went into a complete rampage after they used one of their big attacks. He'd tried, many times, to mull over these thoughts and fester in theories, which only brought him to feel like someone was doing a drum solo on his head with sledgehammers. Guilt trampled over most of his feelings every time he looked back at the still-sleeping girl. It was his job, as a weapon, and her partner, to protect her and keep her safe. Instead, she nearly got lacerated, and he ended up with a few big scratches here and there. It was obvious who took more damage. This was completely insane. As the number of fights they win wanes, so does his confidence.

The losses, the injuries, his inability to protect his meister- everything about this situation was undoubtedly _uncool_. Cool guys wouldn't let their friends get hurt. Cool guys wouldn't have failed their one purpose. Soul knew his fundamental purpose as a weapon was to protect his meister, who had a weaker body than he did. He was snapped out of his reverie of guilt and confusion as the ash-blonde girl shifted around in her bed a bit. Her eyes snapped open, revealing the irises that had a beautiful green hue that would make pine needles jealous. A light of hope and relief flickered in his chest, but upon seeing her terrified expression, the flame was immediately snuffed. He knew something else was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, wow, that was a bombshell to drop, eh? Sorry for the short chapter! I'm running dry on inspiration!**

**Okay, so, if you got the notice in the first AN about my theory, read on. This contains major spoilers, though. But, some readers (admittedly, me), find an unlikely outcome that actually **_**could**_** be okay, but no evidence is presented to back it up, and stop reading the story. But, if you don't want spoilers, I'll give you this: Puppy-sama, OUT!**

**So, here's my theory that took a while to build up:**

**(SPOOOILEERS AHEEEAADD!)**

**Okay, so, y'know how the **_**meister's**_** wavelength is sent out by the **_**weapon**_**, right? Well, that's also true when the madness is mixed in. But, since the Little Devil lay within Soul's heart, madness could only be passed around to Maka, but that rarely happened. Again, Soul is the **_**weapon**_**, so his wavelength only reaches Maka. But, what about the Soul Resonance? Well, Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength diminishes any madness that could be passed around when they resonate. Okay, so, how does the Little Devil migrating to Maka help this? She still has Anti-Demon wavelength, right? Remember that madness can change a person's whole soul composition. By migrating to Maka, the Little Devil can then use the Black Blood to slowly, but surely, change the makeup of Maka's soul, and use her to spread madness, since her Anti-Demon Wavelength won't be the majority of her wavelength anymore- madness will. By each defeat of the enemy, madness is passed around. Even people in range of the Soul Resonance can, and will be affected. That's right. Little Devil became ambitious. This **_**technically**_** makes Maka a Kishin, if the plan goes well. So, let's see this outcome, hm? Please leave a review about this theory. I don't know if it's strong enough.**


	3. Skeptics and Spoilers

**A/N: I know, by fanfiction's rules, that it's not okay to make an author's note chapter, BUT, there are too many skeptics out there viewing my story in the wrong way, and since this note is more about my story, and actually gives away my WHOLE storyline (that's not completely developed, mind you), and even my ending. Yeah, I know, it sucks, but, I can't shake the skeptics away, so, I HAVE to spoil it.**

**If you don't wish to be spoiled about the story, then I'm sorry, but I ask you to either press that handy-dandy back button, or, if it's an option to you, the "next chapter" button. Extra points for clicking on my profile! Just kidding. But, hey, I'm not stopping you, hehe. **

**So, those of you who want the spoilers, proceed with caution. The theory isn't too much of a spoiler for my storyline, but what I say after clarification…. HUGE SPOILER.**

* * *

**MINOR SPOILERS:**

**So, the comment that really unnerves me is mirandapaige812's review.**

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to quote it to directly address it.**

"**Hm, okay. (SUMMARIZED SPOILERS FROM AN COMING THROUGH) So the Little Demon uses Maka and Soul's resonance to erode Maka's Anti-Demon wavelength and replace it with a madness wavelength. That way she still has a whole soul, only now it's mostly madness. And the madness she emanates so strongly technically makes her a Kishin."**

**That's not what I meant AT ALL. NOT. AT. ALL. You see, the Little Demon originally festered within Soul, so, we both know that it did start turning his soul into a soul of Madness. That's simply what the Little Devil is doing to Maka. But, remember, her soul is technically weaker than most, though her wavelength is strong, so, it's somewhat easier for the Demon to chip away at her soul. I never said she'd still have a whole soul. Now, I never said she "emenates" madness. AT. ALL. Remember, when using their soul wavelength in a weapon, the meister literally uses their own wavelength to enter the soul of the enemy, and weaken it to defeat them. So, she's placing the madness within the enemies she defeats IF she uses her wavelength through Soul (which is basically when she normally fights, it's different from resonance, guys). Now, I kind'a take back what I said about the whole "Resonance spreads madness" thing. A Chain resonance can have that effect, but, at the stage the erosion is at now, it's not really possible. Now, I'm saying that if SHE DID find a way to amplify her soul wavelength to a larger area if the erosion is complete, that could enable her to the technical "madness-spreader" stage, that defines a Kishin. It doesn't mean she has the power of one, though.**

* * *

**MAJOR SPOILERS:**

**Now, to the biggest spoilers: She's obviously going to figure this out. She's obviously going to try to stay away from Soul to avoid spreading madness. But, the Little Devil manipulates strong emotions, remember? So, by using her confusion, anger, and maybe even sorrow for not being able to help her partner become a Death Scythe, the Little Devil can eat away at her soul quicker. Ouch. Now, I was thinking, it got to quite the tipping point: To avoid suspicion from others on a mission directly assigned by Shinigami-sama, she had to help in battle against a few witches (OC's I plan on implementing, don't worry, they aren't that powerful, and are chock-full of flaws~!).**

**I think. I don't know. But, the thing is, things get to a tipping point, and Maka had to stop her own soul from resonating. I was thinking, since there will be SOME Anti-Demon wavelength left in her, maybe, if she used some way to amplify her wavelength by outstanding means, the Anti-Demon Wavelength might overpower the madness. But, she won't get out of it unscathed. It's going to leave her soul bare, and strip away a lot of the power she's built up over the years. It even renders her unable to resonate with Soul, unless she starts all the way from square one. Yeah. They have to start over. Again. Which, kind'a starts the feelsy, and possible shippy part of the story, when Maka realizes that she's prevented Soul from succeeding in becoming a Death Scythe many times. **

**Please, if you find more problems, tell me.**

**Puppy-sama, OUT!**


End file.
